


Headrush

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Head Injury, Injury, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of Techinician Day 24 Sickness / (Injury)Techie rushes to Matt's aide when he hears of Matt collapsing in the kitchens. No matter how much Matt insists he's fine, he's not nearly convincing enough





	

“Techie, Techie!” Techie looked up to see the building’s front receptionist, Rachel, dashing across towards him. Her bright pink afro bounced with every step and she was already half way through a sentence when she got within hearing range, “Thank god I found you. I emailed and called your office and you didn’t pick up so then I thought you must be on a job so I called up to all the secretaries and none of them had seen you. Well Becky said she’d seen you this morning but she thought you had black hair and I was like that’s not him,” 

Techie only half listened as he packed his tools back into his bag and shouldered the lot as he turned back to her.

“Oh my god, that pen is pretty _as_ ,” She said and Techie stopped as she turned to look at it more closely.

“Did you come up here to tell me something?” Techie asked as she picked the pen up from the unoccupied desk. A pink biro with a matching feather stuck down the side of its casing.

“We think Matt’s sick,” She said as she straightened and twisted the pen in her hand, “He fainted in the kitchens and cracked his head on the corner of a counter,”

“He what!” Techie said and his hand tightened into fists.

“He’s sat in the break room downstairs with an ice pack on his head. We reckon he was fine but he was asking for you when he came around,”

“How long was he out!”

“Only a minute or something,”

“Has a first aider seen him?”

“He came around, he’s probably fine,”

“He collapsed,” Techie said and he sprinted for the lift. He paced in the metal box without listening to Laura talking beside him. Her words might have been comforting if he’d bothered to stop and hear them but his mind was spinning with images of Matt; Of him covered in blood, collapsing, limping around injured and without anyone giving a care for if he was okay. 

Techie was out of the doors as soon as the gap widened enough for him to squeeze through. His bag jammed between them and he dropped it as he darted down the corridor towards the breakroom. He burst into the break room and surely scared the few people who were scattered around the kitchen area making coffee. His eyes fell on Matt, curled into a chair with an icepack haphazardly wrapped in a towel pressed to his forehead and a bloodstain down his shirt from his right shoulder

The bang of the door slamming didn’t seem to surprise him, he merely drew his eyes up to Techie’s slowly.

“Hey Techie,” Matt said quietly as Techie crossed the room in a blur and dropped to sit in the chair beside Matt and reached up to pull the towel from his forehead. Matt winced as TEchie prodded at the flared skin around the gash. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Techie asked as he held up seven digits across both hands.

“Five,” Matt said, “Thumbs don’t count,”

“You’re not funny,” Techie said as he took Matt’s hand in his own. Matt threaded his fingers through Techie’s and squeezed it gently.

“You guys are _so_ sweet,” Rachel cooed from across the room. She leant against a pillar that separated the kitchen from the seating area.

“Piss off, Rita, ” Matt snapped and pulled their joined hands up to his lips and held them there.

“Piss off yourself you old rat-bag,” She parried

“Her name’s not Rita,” Techie said, his voice hushed,

“I don’t care,” Matt muttered, “Her hair was giving me a headache,” he dropped his hand and Techie’s to his lap and glanced up at Techie.

“As long as it was just her hair,” Techie said. 

“Well the metal counter top I decided to headbutt did its damndest but I’ve got nothing up there to damage,” Matt said with a gesture up to his own head. Techie frowned. 

“Here,” Techie looked up to see Rachel holding out a clear plastic cup of water. “ You need to stay hydrated,”

“Thanks,”

“You gonna take him home?” Rachel asked as Matt sipped at the water.

“I’ve still got three more hours til my shift ends,” Techie said, “I can’t miss out on my pay,”

“Give me your cards, I’ll clock you both out when I go.” She said, as she reached out and snatched both of their lanyards from around their necks. The plastic clips gave way the the two lanyards hung from her hand as she unclipped each pass, “No-one will know if you head out the back,”

“We’re in at eight tomorrow morning,” Techie said, “Will you be in then?”

“Yeah, and I’m in at half seven so I can get enough free coffee in me before I need to talk to anyone. I’ll leave your cards under the pot plant on the shelf behind the front desk in case I’m not there,” 

“Thank you,” Techie said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Matt said as he reach up to pull the card-less lanyards from her.

“It’s practically in my job description,” Rachel shrugged, “Think you can stand? I’m not sure either of us can or wants to carry you out,” She offered a hand out for him to take. Techie stood to steady him on the other side. Matt yanked his arm out of Rachel’s grasp though he allowed Techie’s assistance.

“I’m not an invalid,” Matt protested. Techie looped an arm around Matt’s back.

“No, the word you’re looking for is idiot,” Techie muttered. Matt looked at him as if offended.

“Ailing,” Matt corrected him.

“Infirm,” Rachel suggested.

“I’m not infirm,” Matt said. He quickly grabbed Techie’s arm for balance as he knee seemed to give out beneath him.

“Matt-,”

“Headrush. I’m fine,” He insisted. “Kiss me, I’ll be better in no time,” He said quietly and for Techie’s ears only. Techie felt a blush rising as Rachel glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised.

“Is it the head injury or is he always like this?” Rachel asked as she held the door open for them both.

“I kind of like him like this,” Techie said, “He’s sweet,”

“Don’t fucking tell everyone,”

“Yeah, he’s an asshole to anyone else when he fucks up,”

“He hasn’t fucked up, he’s ill,”

“ _He’s_ right here,”

“You haven’t fucked up, you’re ill and injured,”

“I never said I wasn’t,” 

“Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep for too long. If he has got a concussion…”

“Thank you Rachel!” Matt interrupted and pushed Techie out of the exit before him. Techie hesitated as the door shut behind them and turned to push Matt’s hair away from the cut and sighed. Matt pulled his hand away firmly, “Techie you don’t have to worry so much,”

“Tell me not to worry when you look in a mirror and don’t see the walking dead staring back,” Techie said, “You should be getting stitches,”

“Head wounds always bleed more,” MAtt said

“And why should you know that?” Techie said as he started to walk, his arm around Matt’s back just in case

“I trained as a first aider,” Matt said and his statement was met with Techie’s dubious look, “Okay I didn’t pay much attention but I passed the multiple choice questionnaire. I might have a mild concussion, but i’m -”

“If you say you’re fine,”

“Techie,” Matt said. When Techie looked up Matt closed that gap to kiss him, “I’m fine,” He said and leant against Techie more to chase another kiss which Techie eagerly returned as his nerves and worry over Matt’’s health dissipated. “Shit.” 

“What?” Techie asked. He pulled away quickly, his hands stayed at Matt’s waist to steady him if he was about to fall.

“You know I got a head rush before,” Matt said. Techie nodded, “Well blood’s rushing to an entirely different place now,” 

“Best get you home and to bed then,” Techie said and Matt’s eyes widened at the prospect, “Get you cleaned up and then painkillers and hydration,”


End file.
